


Welcome to the Neighborhood

by Orithain



Series: Tulips [6]
Category: Once a Thief (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: Vic and Mac meet their neighbors.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted November 1998.

Vic looked around in satisfaction from his position sprawled on the couch in the living room. Every room was painted-none of them white!-and all the unpacking and moving to storage was done. He and Mac were settled into their new home. He shook his head in disbelief. If someone had told him a month ago that he would be living with _Mac Ramsey_ , in love with the guy, he'd have held that person at gunpoint until they could be taken to the nearest facility for the criminally insane.

Mac wandered into the room at that moment, toweling his hair and wearing only a towel wrapped around his hips.

Vic couldn't quite figure out why Mac hadn't stopped for some clothes before coming back downstairs, but he was certainly enjoying the results. In fact, his own jeans were becoming much too tight, a fact Mac quickly noticed.

"Glad to see me, love?" Mac smirked at the other man.

Vic grinned back and held out a hand to his lover. Before Mac could accept the invitation, they were interrupted by the doorbell. Since he was the only one actually wearing clothes, Vic went to see who it was.

When Vic opened the door, he found himself faced with a veritable horde of people. Before he could say a word, the 30-something woman in the forefront thrust a casserole dish into his hands.

"Welcome to the neighborhood! I'm Katey Henderson, chairperson of the neighborhood welcome wagon this year." The perky blonde then introduced the other six men and women on the doorstep. "We wanted to invite you to a barbecue at my house tomorrow night to meet everyone." Catching sight of Mac peering around the corner, Katey amended, "You and your partner, of course."

Mac managed a sickly grin and small wave before vanishing back into the living room.

Not knowing what else to do, Vic accepted the invitation, hoping that would make the invaders go away.

"Oh goodie!" Katey actually bounced with pleasure, her blonde ponytail bobbing up and down. "But I didn't catch your name."

"Sorry. I'm Victor Mansfield, and my partner is Mac Ramsey."

"Great to meet you, Victor. We'll look forward to seeing you tomorrow night. By the way, my house is the robin's egg blue one next door." With a jaunty wave, Katey bounced away, her entourage in tow.

Vic wandered back into the living room where he found Mac convulsed with laughter. Shaking his head in disbelief, Vic dropped back onto the sofa he'd recently vacated. Finally noticing he still clutched the casserole dish to his chest, he put it down on the coffee table. Mac finally regained control enough to speak coherently. "So those were the neighbors?"

Vic looked at him, still half in shock. "Apparently so. I feel like we've wandered into a Stepford movie."

"Let's go upstairs, lover. I want to get this bandage off and see how the tattoo came out."

Vic suddenly felt much more alert. With a quick detour to the kitchen (Vic thought again how much he liked the cheery effect of the yellow walls and natural oak cabinets) to put the casserole in the fridge, the two men headed up to their bedroom. Dropping his towel, Mac lay down on their brand new bed (both men had agreed they didn't want memories of former lovers in _their_ bedroom), waiting for Vic to remove the bandage.

Vic stood for a moment simply admiring the beauty of his lover spread out before him. He decided that removing Mac's bandage could more easily be accomplished if he, too, were naked and dropped his jeans and T-shirt on top of Mac's discarded towel before crawling up the bed.

Feeling Vic's skin against his own, Mac twisted around partially to meet Vic's eyes. "Wanna tell me how come you had to undress to peel this gauze off me?" Mac sported a huge grin.

"I just wanted to be ready in case something...came up."

Mac groaned at Vic's truly terrible pun, even while he arched up for more contact with his lover's body.

"After all," Vic continued, "you said you wanted me to be able to see my mark on you while I was inside you. I thought we should give it a test run."

This time Mac's response was closer to a whimper.

Vic pressed the younger man flat on the bed, slithering back down a bit to be able to reach his ass comfortably. He licked around the bandage for a little while, prompting a great deal of squirming from his partner. Vic decided to have fun with this, starting to scrape at the adhesive with his teeth. When Mac's writhing threatened to interfere with his plans, Vic nipped the cheek warningly.

After Mac subsided as much as he could with all the stimulation he was getting, Vic continued his efforts. Soon he managed to pry up a corner of the bandage, and gripping it in his teeth, yanked it off with a savage jerk of his head.

Mac flinched slightly, but he was so excited the slight pain just made him want Victor all the more. On top of everything else, he could feel Vic's nipple ring, the one bearing Mac's initial, pressing into his thigh. "Well? How did it turn out?"

Vic traced the outline of the tattoo with his tongue, pausing to nibble on the tempting flesh from time to time. "It looks great, Mac. Now I _know_ this relationship is forever. You'll never be able to have another lover without him seeing my mark on you."

"Did you ever doubt it?" Mac peered over his shoulder. "Neither of us is great at the hearts and flowers thing, but I thought you knew. I intend to wake up beside you for the rest of my life. I love you, Victor Mansfield." Mac's heart was in his eyes when he met Vic's gaze, and Vic knew he'd never doubt him again.

"I love you, too, Mac. Now let me show you how much." With that, Vic settled in to drive Mac crazy. With a final lick at the tattoo, _God, I love seeing my initial on him! I never knew I could be so possessive. I **never** felt like this with Li Ann._ Vic turned his attention to the ring of muscle waiting for him. He felt Mac tense with pleasure when he traced it with just the tip of his tongue, then licked the length of the crack. He repeated the action several times until Mac cried out.

"Damn it, Vic, stop teasing me! I need you inside me _now_!"

"Like this?" Vic asked before probing at the hole with his tongue, pushing inside.

Mac pushed back, trying to get more pressure, but it wasn't enough. He wailed Vic's name in near desperation.

Hearing the wildness of Mac's cry, Vic decided it was time to stop teasing. He quickly grabbed the lube from the nightstand and applied it to both of them. He slid into Mac in one long, smooth glide.

Mac let out a guttural cry and pushed up onto all fours to get more leverage. They settled into a hard, fast rhythm designed to get them off quickly, neither man up to a long, gentle session.

Vic absently noted that he did, in fact, have a great view of his mark on Mac as he thrust in and out. He whispered that in Mac's ear while reaching around to pump the other man's straining erection. The combination of Vic's words, his hot breath on Mac's ear, his hand on his cock and the feeling of his erect nipples and that ring on his back in addition to the sensation of him stroking into his ass made Mac come.

The sight, sound and feel of Mac's orgasm was enough for Vic, and he came deep inside his lover.

Settling onto the other side of the bed, away from the wet spot, with Vic draped over him as usual, Mac muttered, "I really hope the neighbors didn't hear that."

~*~*~

The following night Vic and Mac stood in a corner of the Hendersons' back yard, wondering if they should stand back to back in defense against their new neighbors. In addition to Katey, who they expected to bring out pompoms and start cheering any minute, and her husband Kenny ( _Isn't that cute, Katey and Kenny?_ Vic thought sarcastically), there were the Montagues from four houses down. The entire family dressed all in black and had a morbid preoccupation with death. Mac was considering introducing the daughter to the Cleaners.

Seeing Mr. Montague heading toward them, Mac whispered, "If he says his name's Gomez, I'm outta here!" Fortunately, Mr. Montague was distracted by his wife's call and headed in her direction.

Then there was Mrs. Zaminsky, an eightyish orange-haired lady with white roots who apparently hadn't been sober since D-Day. In the hour since Vic and Mac arrived, she'd screeched at everyone to come see her new pepper spray, wristwatch, support hose, and birdhouse, which she seemed to be wearing on her head. Katey had warned them to keep a close eye on any pets they might have, as Mrs. Zaminsky believed mice ran into her house every time the door was opened, so she had large strips of some sticky stuff in front of her doors. Every pet in the neighborhood had had to be pried loose at one time or another.

Just when they thought it couldn't get any worse, Vic looked up and choked on his beer. Following his gaze, Mac stared in horror. Coming toward them was Mrs. Montague's brother Rex, and on his arm was...the Director.

After sending Rex off to get her a drink, the Director linked an arm with each of the men. "I had a fascinating chat with some of your neighbors, boys. It seems I'll have to nominate you for 'strongest vocal cords'."

**Author's Note:**

> BTW, weird as she sounds, except for the name and actual purchases, Mrs. Zaminsky really exists. She's not my neighbor (thank god!), but Nicole S really did live down the hall from her.


End file.
